


A Marriage of Inconvenience

by Red_Terra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Terra/pseuds/Red_Terra
Summary: Regis has to marry Ardyn as part of the peace treaty.





	

“What?” King Regis blurted out, almost sure that he hadn’t heard the Niflheim chancellor correctly.

“I said,” Ardyn replied, “that the final condition of the peace treaty would be for a marriage between your Highness and myself.” Murmured whispers started to fill the throne room and Regis could only stare at the man before him as he processed the reply. Of course the Emperor of Niflheim would want someone to share the throne with him, especially someone who would most likely outlive him. Then Insomnia would undoubtedly be taken over by Niflheim. Regis would never allow that.

“My son,” Regis began, “will take the throne when I die. That is an absolute must if I agree to this treaty.”

“Oh, of course, your Highness!” Ardyn said, sounding a little too agreeable. “I will see to it that it is in the documents that you and the Emperor will be signing.” Regis regarded Ardyn carefully. Even if it was in writing, once he was dead Ardyn could still refuse to give up the throne. This was a dangerous situation, but so were the constant attacks by Niflheim, especially with Regis’ weakening ability to keep the Wall in place. Perhaps he could have Noctis endear himself to the people of Insomnia even more, thus building up support for him when the time came for him to take the throne. Plus he could see to it that the chancellor would meet with an untimely demise sometime in the near future. At least if he signed the treaty now, he could regain his strength and take the time to see if there was a way to free the other cities and towns from Niflheim’s control.

“Very well then,” Regis said, “I agree.”

“Wonderful!” Ardyn clapped his hands in delight. “Then we shall have the treaty signing in one week and the marriage ceremony the day after.”

“In a week?!” Regis exclaimed, unable to help himself. He expected the treaty to be done quickly but no so for the marriage.

Ardyn guessed correctly which event timing the king was surprised by. “Do you want more time to plan a lavish ceremony? If the king wishes to make it a grand celebration—“

“No, no, a week is fine,” Regis hurriedly replied. He couldn’t even begin to imagine planning anything that had to do with this unwanted marriage.

Ardyn bowed deeply. “Very well, your Highness, I shall work with your advisors to get everything underway.” The chancellor then had the nerve to wink at Regis before turning and heading out of the throne room. Regis gripped the arms of his throne tightly as his advisors expectedly rushed over with their concerns and advice. He tuned them out for a moment as he thought again of what he was going to have to do. A week and a day, that’s all he had before his life was to be changed in a most unwelcome way.

*****

The signing of the peace treaty was done without a grand build up. Most of the people of Insomnia probably didn’t even know that it was occurring on this day. Emperor Aldercapt and King Regis signed their names to the treaty and then it was done. There was to be no celebration for this matter. Shortly after, the Emperor and his men, save for Ardyn, left Insomnia and took their war ships with them. The next day, the wedding ceremony was even less populated than at the signing. Regis and his advisors were there, but no one from Niflheim was in attendance. The atmosphere was more like a funeral than a wedding, especially as they all dressed in the royal black attire. Ardyn was dressed in a royal raiment that matched the king’s, but he had placed a bright red flower in his lapel; it was the only splash of color among them.

Regis and Ardyn said the required vows but did not kiss at the end or even hold hands. Ardyn was smiling though, even as Regis kept a stoic face. There was a small banquet after the ceremony, but it was a quiet affair, with no toasts or music or dancing. This didn’t seem to bother Ardyn. He chatted happily with everyone around him, even if he didn’t always get a response. Regis thought that the man just liked to hear himself talk. He frowned a bit; he had better get used to that sort of thing now that Ardyn was his husband. He would do his best to avoid him though.

After the banquet Regis made to retire to his room and Ardyn followed him. As they reached the door to his bedroom, Regis pointed to a room across the hall. “That is your bedroom, I hope you will find it to your liking. If not, please let me know.”

Ardyn glanced at the door and then back at Regis with a look of surprise on his face. “But love, you forget, there is the matter of the consummation of our marriage.”

Regis returned the look of surprise. “You can’t be serious, can you?” Ardyn smiled and shook his head in the affirmative. Regis was shocked still for the moment and Ardyn took the opportunity to grab his hand and pull him through the door into his bedroom. Once inside, Ardyn turned to lock the door as Regis pulled away from him.

“Go get ready for bed, love,” Ardyn instructed, himself already starting to undress. Regis rushed into the dressing room that was connected to his room. Inside, he found himself shaking and willed himself to be calm. He slowly undressed, taking extra-long to hang up and straighten all his clothing. He usually slept in just a pair of boxers, but tonight he felt the need to be clothed and decided on a long sleeping gown, something he hadn’t worn for years.

Once he finally stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed that Ardyn was already naked and sporting an obvious erection. Heat filled Regis’ face and he adverted his eyes out of embarrassment and nervousness. He told himself he was being silly, making a deal of nothing, but he couldn’t keep his emotions at bay.

“My, what a shapeless thing,” Ardyn commented on Regis’ attire. He walked over to the older man and grabbed the hemline of the gown. In one swift motion he pulled it up and off Regis’ body and was met with no resistance.

It took all of Regis’ willpower to not try and cover his body when Ardyn pulled the shirt off of him. He knew he was no longer a young man of 30, or even 40, and that his body was thinner and softer in places that had once been quite muscular and strong. Then there were the scars and his twisted leg, things he knew he should regard with pride since they had been earned in battle, but bared like this they seemed to him pitiable. Finally, he knew that he looked older than his age due to his maintaining of the Wall; all these things convinced him that no one would any ever look at him in the same way as they did when he was young.

He expected a look of distaste or scorn from Ardyn, so he was surprised to see the man looking him over with a smile on his face. “A warrior’s body,” Ardyn complemented him. “I am lucky to have such a handsome husband.” Regis couldn’t tell if he was being mocked or not, but Ardyn’s speech seemed genuine, especially when he didn’t speak in his usual over the top manner. The compliment was appreciated and Regis felt a little less likely to grab the covers and hide himself.

Ardyn came over to him and grasped him by the arms, maneuvering him back until he hit the edge of the bed and fell down on it. “Move over to the middle, love,” Ardyn commanded and Regis found himself doing so without complaint. He also noticed how nervous he was, more so than when Ardyn had stripped him. Regis started to shake slightly and a blush lit up his cheeks.

“Are we a nervous little virgin?” Ardyn teased and Regis turned from him. It seemed likely that it was the truth and Regis tried to will himself calm. He had suffered through worse things and even through unimaginable pain; this union would be nothing compared to those.

Regis found himself suddenly being pushed onto his stomach. He automatically tried to resist but Ardyn held him down and shushed him until he became still. The older man started to prepare himself for the pain of coupling that was sure to follow, but found himself gasping loudly when a wet, eager tongue lapped at his entrance.

“What are you doing?!” Regis half shouted, his body trying to press away from the odd new sensation.

“Putting my mouth to good use,” Ardyn replied. “Enjoy it.” The younger man spread Regis’ cheeks wider apart with his hands and plunged his tongue back into the tight hole. After a few moments of getting used to the feeling, Regis found himself starting to push back. As Ardyn’s tongue delved as deep as it could, Regis started to moan, a sound he couldn’t help. He felt Ardyn smile against him before licking him one last time, a broad stripe between his legs.

Regis felt Ardyn get off the bed for a moment to retrieve something from his discarded clothing. The mattress dipped as Ardyn returned and situated himself between Regis’ still spread legs. Regis felt a warm liquid drip onto his hole followed by one of Ardyn’s fingers, which seemed to be covered in the same substance. Ardyn pushed in gently and Regis quickly got over the initial discomfort. It felt strange and a little uncomfortable, but as Ardyn pressed his finger into Regis’ prostate it became quite enjoyable. The older man moaned softly into the bed covers, his hips moving automatically to try and get more pressure on that wonderful spot. Ardyn stopped and withdrew for a moment, leaving Regis to sigh at the loss of sensation. But then the younger man pressed two fingers back inside and Regis gasped loudly. Ardyn continued his movements for several minutes, undoing the man beneath him, who had started moaning again despite his best efforts. When Ardyn felt that Regis was significantly prepared, his pulled his fingers out and grabbed the older man’s hips. He pulled Regis up onto his hands and knees, but within seconds Regis’ right leg started to tremble violently before it slipped out from under himself. He fell onto the bed and felt a wash of shame come over him.

“Oh, love, I’m sorry, I forgot about your leg,” Ardyn sounded truly apologetic. “Here, let’s do this another way.” Ardyn rolled Regis onto his back and knelt between his legs. “Do you think you will be all right if I hold your legs up?” Ardyn queried. Regis quickly nodded yes. Even if it caused his leg to be in severe pain, he wouldn’t let his weakness show itself again.

Thankfully, there was minimum discomfort as Ardyn lifted Regis’ legs up and slightly back. Now that they were face to face, the blush returned to the older man’s face and he looked off to the side instead of at Ardyn. The younger man noticed this but didn’t push the issue. Instead he lined his erection up with Regis’ hole and began the slow push inside. Regis clutched the bed covers tightly in his fists—this was much more than a couple of fingers. He breathed deep breaths of air and clenched his teeth as Ardyn pushed past one particularly tight ring of muscle. But after he slipped past that, the pain mostly subsided and Regis adjusted to the feeling of being filled so thoroughly. Ardyn began to move slowly back and forth and Regis felt the pressure against his prostate, which sent shivers of pleasure throughout his body. His own cock now started to fully harden against his stomach. As Ardyn pushed in and out a little faster and a little harder, beads of precome formed at the tip of Regis’ erection. Regis once again found himself moaning in pleasure and Ardyn too was making noises that showed how much he enjoyed this. Suddenly Ardyn released Regis’ legs, which wrapped around Ardyn’s waist of their own accord, and pushed forward to press a hard kiss to the other man’s mouth. Regis opened his mouth and their tongues intertwined as Ardyn tangled his hands in Regis’ soft hair. When Ardyn pulled back he started to move again, faster and harder, chasing down his orgasm until he came with a shout, body taut and trembling as he spilled inside Regis.

Regis panted as he watched Ardyn climax and then slowly pull out of him, his own erection still uncared for. Ardyn noticed this immediately and went to take Regis’ cock into his hot mouth. The older man thrusted up uncontrollably as Ardyn sucked hard and ran his tongue over the slit at the head. It took only a few moments before Regis was coming, hips shaking as he released into Ardyn’s mouth, who graciously swallowed his completion.

As Ardyn pulled away, Regis finally looked at him straight on. Green eyes met topaz ones and Regis saw Ardyn smile at him in a way that could possibly, in another time and place, be considered a loving look. Regis’ face was slack from pleasure and he noticed he wasn’t feeling disdain or anger at the younger man, even as he remembered why this union had occurred in the first place. There was just a feeling of gratitude for being made to feel so good, in several ways. Perhaps this marriage wouldn’t be as miserable or detrimental to him and his kingdom as he first thought, but that could be the afterglow talking. Regis sighed softly. “Are you spending the night?” He asked, not knowing which answer he would prefer.

“It would be an honor, love, but I feel that perhaps you need a little time to yourself for now. I’ll use my room tonight, but next time I’ll stay, if you wish.” Ardyn began to redress in some of his clothes as Regis watched him. Regis was surprised that he felt a little disappointment that Ardyn wouldn’t be spending the night. But perhaps the man was right, he needed some time to process exactly what he was feeling about everything.

Ardyn gathered the rest of his clothes in his arms and went to the door. Before leaving, he turned and blew a kiss in Regis’ direction. “Good night, love,” he said as he slipped out before Regis could answer.

“Good night…love…” Regis repeated the words to himself and closed his eyes. He would get up and wash and think about everything in a few moments. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the thought that perhaps they would be doing this again, and soon.


End file.
